


Raison d'être

by ForestFox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Class Differences, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Molestation, Non-Sexual Slavery, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago the pooka decided to take fate into their own hand. Through no fault of his own and many blood lines later Jack is a slave in the service of a great Scientist and Lord. In lieu of a great achievement Lord Aster is throwing party in celebration, and Jack contemplates the lengths he will go to respect the great and powerful pookas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raison d'être

People had long ago said that the Golden Age would never end. That was before the Fearlings had become a threat. But they had been quelled and locked away. The races gathered to pick a guardian to watch the door. The goal was to ensure that the Fearlings would stay locked away, so that the Golden Age would not be put at risk again.

It was there the fate was sealed.

Jack watched the pookas chattering excitedly over the latest round of gossip. Something about a new form of sentient plant life. They were all whispering  his  name, since he had been the one to do it, despite Jack being the accidental real reason for the discovery. He was just human, he didn’t matter.

Tooth glided passed him, her feathered hair flaring at him in warning. “Look alive Jack the Lady Ivy is hunting.” He did his best to look unfazed, not willing to draw attention to himself.

He really couldn’t believe how benign the pooka looked. He knew that their way of life was a rather passive one as well. They were scholars and artists, utter brilliance wrapped up in fur and instinct, the original and only protectors of the Light of Creation. Whatever had happened at the summit ages ago had instigated the fall of the Golden Age.

Humans weren’t to be trusted, even now though pookas held to that code. They had taken the Golden Age by force, their first prisoner of war the Golden Age General Pitchiner himself. They had met him at the Fearling prison, refusing him his duty he had been appointed to. Or so the legends say.

He was the first one forced to submit as the Pooka spread across the known galaxies much in the same way as the Fearlings had, though theirs were eventually a quiet victory. Planets opting to barter for their freedoms on the terms that they hailed the pookas as their lords and masters.

On some of those planets humans lived free.

But Jack was on the pooka home world. And he fought to keep his grip on his tray as a pooka failed to notice him. He felt the push of the adult pookas weight threatening to push him to the ground. “Oi, watch where you're going!” The male snarled, not even glancing at Jack. He gave his required mutter of apology and shuffled away as fast as he could.

Though in his haste he failed to take into account Tooth’s warning. He veered towards the sitting area and right into the Lady Ivy’s field of vision.

“Oh what a sweet thing you are. I thought Aster had you tucked away somewhere.” Her voice was sweet as the white haired doe reached a paw up to stroke Jack’s chin. He looked into her blood red eyes seeing nothing but lust. “Come sit in my lap darling.” She cooed, knowing he could make no fuss.

“Of course Lady Ivy.” He answered automatically. He was nothing if not well trained. Setting the tray of snacks on the coffee table before her, he carefully took a seat in her lap. She was warm and though her body had all the right physical traits for him to feel welcome, he was uncomfortable.

Her paws were already wandering, one on the small of his back, the other discreetly fiddling with the hem of his tunic. “I’m glad Aster didn’t have you doing menial work. You really are too pretty for that. He wastes you so- I offered him double for you last winter sweetheart. You really should try to get on his bad side. I think he keeps you for sentiments alone.”

He swallowed the acid comments threatening to break free. It was never good to insult Aster’s guests no matter what they said to him. “My Lady I believe that’s exactly what it is. I was his coming of age gift, one of his first possessions as a full grown buck.”

Jack was careful not to cry out as he felt her paw rest on his thigh. A good servant did not make a scene. “Oh but you are wasted darling. You are a beauty wasting away as a common laboring servant. Come now… disrobe.”

He could argue, should argue. This wasn’t that kind of event. He was not here to be seen naked. But many events could easily turn that way. It wasn’t unheard of, and if he was commanded he had to obey. They were all here to make sure Aster’s guests were taken care of. “Miss-”

“Lady,” Ivy growled all manner of niceness gone. He felt himself pushed off her lap, falling hard against the coffee table. Somehow he missed the tray he had set down which would have only helped him. Instead she was on him faster than he could get his bearings. His tunic pushed up over his head catching his arms. Her weight was on him pressing his hips painfully into the table as she yanked on his clothes more.

Though he tried to fight it, she freed his tunic with a rough yank. Head still spinning from the motion he felt her claws dig into his flesh as she hooked her paws into his under pants. He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes as he felt his last article of clothing jerked down and around his ankles.

“See, now this is how you are meant to be.” She declared with a huff. He wanted to spit at her tone. How dare she sound offended that she had to undress him herself. He wasn’t hers to treat like this. But the thought killed his fight. Whether or not he was hers, she was pooka and therefor above him in every aspect.

Though the pookas had killed the Golden Age with quick and firm force, there was still an unrivaled level of peace. The human’s still had their royalty, and the Fearlings were still locked away. Life for most was good.

So he straightened his back, ignored the pain in his hips, and stood up proudly. Naked or not he would not embarrass Aster any more than he already had. “My apologies, Lady Ivy. My Lord does not use me this way… I’m... “

“Shush. You are meant to be seen not heard.” She interrupted, waving a paw at him. Her eyes gleaming with delight. He couldn’t help the way he looked about as he saw other pookas noticing him. Bucks and does of all manner, from old to adolescent were looking at him. A short doe with a lavender dyed coat looked pointedly at him. She was quick to break away from conversation and cross the room to stand next to Ivy who was taking her seat again.

“Lady Ivy- Is this the one you were talking about?” The doe’s voice was thick with desire, her dark eyes running over his body.

“Yes kitten. I told you he was lovely.” Jack trembled at the comments. They had been talking about him? Servants weren’t meant to be talked about. That could only mean they had plans for him.

“He is. If I have to mate with a dirty human I’d pick this one. Do you think Lord Aster will let me have a week with him?” She asked. Jack gasped out as he felt her paw cup his penis.

“I doubt it darling. But if you really can’t go at it alone you should steal him away now before he’s noticed. You know what a prude the Lord can be. Buying up all these pretty cattle and not even mounting them.” Boredom crept into Lady Ivy’s voice. He watched horrified as she stood up with a sigh. “Now where is the harpy thing with the drinks?”

He took a step towards Ivy’s retreating form, not wanting to be alone with a pooka adolescent. The girl would have less manners and care for him than even the Lady had. “Now now pet.” The girl hissed squeezing her paw just enough to cause him pain. “You and I are going to find a nice quiet place and you are going to relieve an itch I’ve got. You are fully functional aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” He stuttered out. The doe wasn’t even waiting for them to be alone. He could feel her paw gently caressing his cock. He was going to be taken away and raped under his master’s roof. Perhaps not even that! He saw how some of the elder pooka were watching with interest. Maybe she’d lay him out on the table and have her way with him in front of all of them.

He had heard stories. He whimpered stumbling back onto the table. He did not want to be seen like this. He caught sight of a human servant whose name his terror addled mind could not retrieve, weave between the pookas. Her eyes turned away from him, not wanting to watch, but still forced to serve drinks and food. A black coated pooka took a cup from the girl’s tray, eyes looking right at Jack as the doe pushed him down on the table.  

“Oh, yes you are. Won’t be long now,” The doe giggle, more determined to coax his cock to full hardness with her paw alone. He could find nothing to do with his hands, so shaking he pressed them to her shoulders.

“P-please don’t do this.” He begged, looking around frantically now. His head turning left and right trying to find someone who was looking at him with enough pity to perhaps help him.

“Shut up. I’ll do what I want. You have no idea how annoying it is to go into heat and end up pregnant. You humans are so lucky. You have to try to breed offspring. A buck just looks at me the right way and I’m having his children. So shut up and let me get some relief.” The doe snapped, leaning down over him to nip at his neck.

He tried to push her away, but she was so strong compared to him. He hated his body for even attempting to be aroused. Even though he was only half hard at her molestation he was completely betrayed. He wanted to rip off his skin for giving this bitch the satisfaction of his arousal. He would rather be burned alive than give her another moment of his stolen pleasure.

He would rather die for fighting back that let her touch him a second longer!

He sucked in a hard breath through the terror and tears. He would tell her exactly what he thought of her.

“Daisy. Kindly get off my property.” Aster’s voice cut through his terror. His heart hammering in his chest as he let out a strangled sob. He was safe! Taking her moment of stunned silence, he scrambled free of her touch. The tray that has made it untouched throughout the night was pushed off the table, the few glass cups he had been minding shattering on the tiled floor.

Shamelessly he screamed into Aster’s fur, his tears staining Aster’s lovely fur navy as he tried to block out the entire world in his Master’s arms. The rumble of his voice in his chest soothed him only a bit, but it was a comfort none the less. “I don’t do sloppy seconds.”

“So you haven’t slept with him yet? I can tell you know? Look at the little beast crying like he’s never been touched before!” The doe barked.

“Regardless of if or if I have not slept with any of my property. I don’t share what’s mine. Now please, go back to mingling. I have to go put this one away.” Aster sighed not waiting for an answer. Jack felt himself lifted up into Aster’s arms. He never felt small unless Aster was holding him. Then he felt no bigger than a baby. But right now? He felt perfectly cared for and protect as he was carried through the party.

He could hear them whispering, mocking him, since they were unable to mock Aster. They called him a pathetic virgin. They discussed why he wasn’t honored to be a pooka’s temporary mate. And a few chimed in giving Aster their regret that he had to miss some of his party to deal with unruly servants.

They left the room, quiet surrounding them in the halls and he felt a measure of his sanity returning. “I know I wasn’t supposed to be there… but Tooth needed the help.” He hiccuped, glad that he had at least stopped crying. But he had no illusions that it wasn’t still written all over his face.

“I know Jack. You just need to be more careful.” Aster cautioned. Somehow Aster managed to open a door without dropping Jack, a feat he marveled at as they entered the room. The door groaned closed with a near silent  click . In the darkness he actually managed a small smile, glad to be back in the Master Chambers.

“If you want me now I am yours.” Jack insisted as he felt himself lowered into the nest, an unorthodox one that had comforters to soften the hay. But it wasn’t often a human stayed in a pookas nest.

Aster gave a soft sigh, running a paw over Jack’s cheek. He was surprised with himself when he pulled away. “That’s what I thought love. Please try to sleep- I have to get back to the party and make sure none of my other servants are being molested. It really does make me consider buying a pleasure servant, but I’ve done my research. They do not function well in family settings like our household.”

Jack said nothing as Aster shuffled away. On purpose he was sure, Aster never dragged his feet, but Jack could see nothing in this darkness. “And don’t feel obligated to make love… when you are ready for the intimacy just ask.”

In silence he shifted in the nest, pulling a warm comforter over himself. Only when the door had opened and shut once more did he understand Aster’s words. Alone, he curled in on himself, digging his nails into his sides as he bit down on the comforter to scream.

He was filthy still, ready to rip off his skin and dance in victory over getting that twisted doe’s fingerprints off him. Aster would help him. Aster would be patient and kind and the loving Master he always was. And when that stupid party was over life would return to normal for the time being.

But until then he would think the worst of the pookas. Because the worst of the pooka had piled into his home, with his family, and had overrun their way of life in mock homage to the one good pooka he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> The jackrabbit bug is gnawing on my foot. I will be posting the other stories I have on going and wrapping up shortly as soon as I can get them betaed.


End file.
